monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Archangel Ranael
Archangel Ranael is the the 8th rank of the Hierarchy of Angels and a experienced Angel warrior; as she was the commander of the forces that destroyed Remina 30 years ago. She was responsible for destroying Ilias Village in present day; after taunting Luka, his rage causes his Keepsake Ring to shatter, awakening his true, angelic form. With his unleashed abilties Luka annihilates her. Monsterpedia Entry “An angel of the eighth circle (Archangel), her role is executing Heaven’s divine punishment. A mighty force even on her own, she was also the commander of the forces that assaulted Remina in the past. Having a very harsh nature, she cruelly kills her opponents with her various body parts.'' Though she has various biological and plant parts, they are a result of her divine aura assimilating surrounding beings with her, and not an artificial construct. Although despite being able to assimilate with other beings, the most effective way of regaining her energy is through male semen. Therefore when she executes her punishment on human males, she always makes sure to squeeze them dry first.” Attacks Drain Vine: Draining attack that damages once. Triggers Tentacle Bukkake on defeat. Fine Melody: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Plant Bukkake on defeat. Medusa Hair: Normal attack that damages 2 times. Triggers Hair Bukkake on defeat. Menacing Caress: Normal attack that damages 3 times. Triggers Tentacle Bukkake on defeat. ''*''Lean: Bind ability. Leads to Ray Heine on next turn. Requires Struggling. Ray Heine:'''Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. '''Arna Principality: Charged attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up on next turn. Requires guarding with Fallen Angel Dance up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Enraged, Luka's Keepsake Ring shatters and he finally reveals his true, angelic form. Activate Fallen Angel Dance, and simply experiment with the new moves received, preferably Daystar. The battle is more or less of cakewalk, but she does have some nasty tricks. She can use Lean and bind Luka to prepare Ray Heine which is an instant KO via follow up if Luka does not Struggle immediately. She will also prepare Arna Principality which, too, is an instant KO via follow up, and must be Guarded. If Luka succumbs to her assault, she pins him down and lets him choose his method of death. These range from her snake hair, her left arm, her tentacles, and her venus fly trap. She then sucks out all of his energy until the brink of death. If he succumbs to her Arna Principality move, she rapes him with her animal vagina before finally letting him choose his method of death. Evaluation "Failures. Failures everywhere, all over the place. And the damn Hero is the biggest failure of all. How many times will he come here before he’s satisfied? …Oh no, just ignore that. In this fight, a new power will awaken in you. You may particularly like the counter skill. But your serene state may not work too well, since Ranael is an angel. Instead, you should use your new Fallen Angel Dance. Its avoidance is particularly effective against angels. If you face more in the future, you should keep this in mind. In addition, if you are bound you must struggle right away. Any delay will lead to your doom. You must also be sure to guard if you sense her powering up her special skill. Again, if you don’t, you will surely lose. There’s an additional insulting scene if you lose by that move, but… Actually, at this point, I don’t even care if you see it. Now go, oh brave Luka. Use that hideous being as a guinea pig for your new skills." Trivia *This battle is where Luka receives his third and final sprite. Gallery Ranael 01.jpg|Ranael is spotted. Ranael 02.jpg|Ranael's left arm transforms into tentacles. Ranael 03.jpg|Ranael's carnivorous side. Ranael 04.jpg|Ranael's hair of snakes. Ranael 05.jpg|Ranael's tentacles. Ranael 00.jpg|Ranael about to battle. Category:Angels Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Bosses Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Ilias Village Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Multiple Endings Category:Plants Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Archangel